Previously, wearable garments have included various images or messages conveyed to those viewing the garment, including for entertainment purposes. By way of example, such garments have included designs such as animal heads and the like, and/or have been designed to simulate the movement of an animal's mouth or head. In addition, the game of peek-a-boo has conventionally been played by covering the face with the hands or another object (e.g., a blanket, towel, napkin, etc.) for a time, and then uncovering the face to surprise a person viewing the same. One issue with the game of peek-a-boo and other games conventionally played using body parts such as hands, arms, the face, and so on, or other objects, is that such games face competition from the ever increasing distraction of portable devices (e.g., tablets and the like) that conveniently provide video games, streaming video, and other entertainment on-the-go; television; and other toys. The increasing popularity of such devices and like distractions from games such as peek-a-boo and other relatively simple and inexpensive forms of entertainment, are affecting even young children that typically have enjoyed playing the game of peek-a-boo and other like games.